Just A Fling
by emily-aile
Summary: Yuuki is bored of her relationship with Kaname.What happens when she meets a silver haired Adonis that is Kaname's total opposite? Rated M for safety and for possible future lemons TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED DUE TO TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire knight,at all. this is just a fanfic.**

**All human, with more apathetic Zero that cares less for his attitude towards her change?**

**Probably lemon in next chapter, will take time to brainstorm and write.**

**XOXO**

**Yuuki is no longer satisfied with Kaname and the sex she she meets a silver haired Adonis at the supermarket, will he be the one to fulfill her dreams?Read on and REVIEW!**

Yuuki was no longer happy with her marriage. She was sick of all the attention showered on her. She wanted someone who cares less about her, someone she could care more about. If anything, she wanted better sex. Kaname's was always soft and gentle, never daring to hurt her, to leave the slightest scratch or bruise on her. Even when Yuuki asked for him to do it rougher, it barely felt different. It didn't either when she forced herself on him, almost begging him to just take her there and then. But he never would. Neither would he allow her to conceive, not wanting her to go through the suffering during the pregnancy period or the pain during childbirth. Yuuki was sick of it, she wanted someone else.

While shopping one day, yuuki was text messaging Kaname, saying "I want you right now", "I'm turned on, will you come?", wanting him to return home early from his business trip. It had been a week, and whether it was good or not, she wanted sex. Yuuki never knew when she became so hungry for sex,maybe it was the initial satisfaction from her first time, maybe it was some other time. She had yet to figure it out. But either way, she wanted it, and at least once a week. Kaname was always ready to oblige, never wanting to upset or hurt her. But he was never as hard as she wanted, and she was never turned on enough. He didn't even want her to give him head. It as always about pleasuringher, never himself. As much as Yuuki wanted to, it never happened.

While texting, the still klutzy Yuuki bumped into her head down, Yuuki's head had bumped straight into someone's chest. Looking up, Yuuki found herself looking into the most piercing amethyst eyes, with silver hair falling lightly into them. His eyes had a surprised look in them, with a hint of he was expecting someone more interesting. But his gaze was startling, as was the whole of him. Wearing a dark hoodie and black jeans, he looked dark, but incredibly intriguing. For someone she had only laid eyes from for three seconds, Yuuki wanted to know more about him than she wanted to know about herself.

Finding herself to be staring at the amethyst eyed Adonis with a slightly agape mouth, Yuuki quickly closed her mouth and looked down, muttering a sorry under her breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear, but at the same time hoping he would, just so he would show more interest in her. He heard her, but didn't show much more interest and walked off. Yuuki just continued staring at his back. Tall, mysterious, bored and rather apathetic. He was almost the opposite of her husband in a sense. In the back of her mind, Yuuki wondered if he could give her good sex.

At the counter, Yuuki saw the silver haired god again, paying for a few basic groceries. He met her gaze, and the corners of his mouth slanted upwards slightly. His lips weren't very soft looking, but they still looked kissable. The more she thought about it, the more Yuuki wanted him. But she had never seen him before in his life, had never exchanged a word with him, and didn't even know his name. She was head over heels over a complete stranger.

Outside, Yuuki found her car right next to his. Actually, it wasn't a car, it was just a light blue motorcycle. But it matched him, like no other car would. Chucking his bags into the back, he quickly got back onto his bike. Yuuki watched him as she sat in her car, not noticing that it refused to start up. But he did, noticing its repeated low wheeze. Strolling the few steps over, he tried to catch Yuuki's attention from the nothing she was staring at as the wondered what kind of fate was it that had them meet, or at least see each other so many times.

After a few seconds, Yuuki snapped from her daze and stared at the guy knocking at her window. It was him. She quickly rolled down the window, casting a questioning gaze at him. In a low murmur, he asked if her car had broken down, as it seemed as though it was refusing to start. Yuuki was fascinated by his voice, deep and husky and incredibly attractive. But she couldn't start staring at him, not now when he was actually talking to her. Suddenly nervous, she frantically tried to start it several times, without success. Looking back at him, she managed to stutter out a sentence : "U-Uhh, y-yeah, I think so...", while looking at him with a look in her eyes that asked for help. He shrugged and said "I'll see what I can do, how bad can it be?"

But it was bad, bad enough for it not to be fixed within a few had to be sent to a mechanic. But Yuuki's grocceries where still in the car,and some of them would melt and be ruined by the time a tow truck came. Yuuki sighed in , Kaname would't have a negative word to say about it, he'd probably praise her for being independant. But that meant that she would have to buy things all over again, when she just wanted to go home and rest.

Nervously, Yuuki asked if her benefactor could give her a ride. Shrugging, he asked where she lived, and upon getting the answer, gave a slight nod and grabbed important items from the boot of her car and threw it in along with his own. Lightly throwing her a helmet, he told her to hop on. The ride was the most exhilarating of her life. He didn't really give a damn if she was terrified, but she wasn't. She loved the experience, especially the closeness to this Adonis she didn't know in the least.

But before she could fully accept it and appreciate it slowly, they had reached her home. A large 15- room mansion, with a hectare large garden. Taking off her helmet as she got off, Yuuki had questions. "Ummm, what's your name?I really want to thank you" "Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu." "Do you want to come in for a while?Have a rest or something?" "Yeah, I guess, I don't house you got there.""Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Stepping into the house,Zero was rather shocked. In fact, the appearance of the house from the outside was shocking enough. How could someone so ditzy and who shopped at a regular old supermarket afford such a home.A heiress? Or a rich husband? Probably a rich husband, even though she didn't look married. An heiress would have a different air around her. Pity, she would have been nice to fool around with. But hey, married or not, he could still fool around with her, he had seen her gawk at him on more than one occassion, and in the same day.

He probably would get down with her. He could probably benefit from it, and it looked like she could use some better sex. Of course, the sex wouldn't only be about her, it would be about him too. He wanted his own share of pleasure, whether he liked the girl or not.

XOXO

**Review, Fave, Add to alerts. Do whatever you want to show your appreciation or to share ideas. I promise to appreciate it too!**

**if there are many problems,PLEASE point them people said there were many in my first but proofreads by a few people have not found many major mistakes for you to stop comments and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do NOT own VK or it's characters. This is purely fanfiction. **

**My first fanfic too! Hope you like it!**

**I apologize for my slightly crappy language in the sense that it sometimes sounds kinda like an 's just my writing flair.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2 is up! But no lemon YET. just you & REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

Carefully looking around, Zero found a perfectly furnished room, where everything matched, right down to the glasses. He even saw a picture of the girl with her husband. Quite a regular one, just a couple posing in front of some nice scenery. But it didn't feel like they were crazily in love, like they should be at the age, barely over their twenties. Pity, if they weren't crazy about each other then, they certainly wouldn't be now. The guy looked like he adored her, but she didn't seem to adore him nearly as much. Good, Zero had a better chance of getting her. Strange how he could see so much from just a photo, wasn't it?

Scrambling for tea cups and her best tea, Yuuki managed to topple the fruits basket sitting right in the middle of the kitchen table. "Damnit!", she muttered under her breath, hoping he didn't notice or hear her. Luckily, she managed to get everything prepared in just a few minutes, even remembering to get a small plate of cookies. Walking back to the living room, Yuuki found Zero looking curiously but absentmindedly around. Was he curious about her, or just the house? Even though the house was understandably more attention-worthy than her, Yuuki hoped it was the former.

Placing the tray on the coffee table, Yuuki made an effort to strike up a conversation, wanting to know more about him. "Uh, here's tea. I hope you like green tea. Do you?" "*shrugs* I guess, thanks." Yuuki loved his smile, even though it wasn't a proper one, just a slight curl of the lips. It made her want to throw herself on him and kiss him, and make him grin widely against her lips.

"I'm Yuuki by the way, Yuuki Kuran. Thanks for giving me a ride back." "Oh, it's nothing. I don't live too far from here anyway." In his mind Zero was thinking of how to see if the girl, Yuuki wanted him. It wasn't too hard really. She had already placed his tools in front of him. He just had to spill it. Carefully picking up his cup, Zero noticed it was of fine china. Too bad, he was going to have to crash it. Holding the handle at first, Zero pretended to look around and absentmindedly place his other palm on the cup. Pretending it was scalding, he dropped it, accurately, right on his right thigh. The one closer to Yuuki, and the splotch was high up his thigh. If she did want him, her reaction would be way too obvious. She blushed furiously and stood up, wanting to find something to clear it up and managing to trip on the table leg even though her foot was a bit too far from it for her to trip on it.

Landing flat on her face, Yuuki's mind whirled, thinking about how embarrassing it was, but mostly thinking about the spill, so dangerously close to his crotch. She wanted to take cloth to wipe it and "accidentally" touch him, to see how big he was, to see if he could get a reaction if she did that. Of course, she didn't really have the guts, and could only curse under her breath as she stood up, bumping into something at the same time. Probably a chair, it was so like her to bump into a chair as she stood up from tripping. But it wasn't. It was strangely high and thinner than a chair. It was Zero, wanting to help her up.

His plan had worked, and without a flaw. The tea wasn't that scalding really, but her reaction was beautiful. It was exactly how he thought she would react, it was now very clear that she wanted him, but didn't want to admit it, or rather, did not dare to. Just one more small test...

Lightly holding Yuuki's wrist as he helped her up, Zero casually asked a simple question. "You have a wedding band on, are you married?" Blushing slightly, Yuuki could only murmur a "Yeah", thinking that since she was he probably wouldn't touch her even if she wanted him too. But Zero detected the slight disappointment in her voice. Or was it sadness? Either way, that meant she wanted something else other than what she already had. All the better, he could give her something better and she could give him much more.

"Pity..."

"....why?"

"If you weren't I might have asked you out."

Zero sighed lightly as a smile tugged at his lips. He had seen Yuuki's blush at his words and also felt her slight tinge of regret. Regret of getting married? Regret not being able to get to him? Hopefully, both.

"...but why not?"

"You're married. Wouldn't it feel wrong?"

Silence. Yuuki didn't want Zero to know. She wasn't happy with her marriage, or the sex she was getting. Right now, she wanted Zero, be it just being with him or fucking him, even if she never tried.

"You okay? Did I say anything wrong?"

Quickly regaining her composure, Yuuki cheerfully denied it, saying she was simply lost in thought. She quickly scrambled for some tissue, and passed it to Zero, allowing him to clean up himself.

Cleaning up, Zero noticed the atmosphere had changed. How could he change it back? No, he didn't want to change it back, he wanted to change it to an atmosphere with more sexual tension. That wasn't too hard, was it? Just bring up the topic.

Sitting back down on the sofa, Zero pretended to be sincerely curious and concerned. "Is your marriage unhappy?"

"I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband loves me just as much as he did went we were first together. It's just me, I want more."

"More of...?"

Silence.

"Do you want more sex? Better sex?"

Yuuki looked up in shock and surprise. She didn't dare to answer him. Although her mind was screaming with answers, wanting him to fuck her right there and then, hard.

"I do get sex. He is kind and gentle and never leaves a mark on me."

"But you want him to leave a mark on you, don't you? You want him to leave scratches and bruises on you. You want it rougher."

"Yeah"

"Do you want it from someone else?" Zero said with a slight suggestiveness in his voice, knowing Yuuki would detect it, especially now that they were on the topic. The one question of his started the sexual tension.

"Huh?" Yuuki didn't believe what she had just heard. Was that an offer? She hoped it was.

"I said, do you want it from someone else? Say, me?"

Yuuki's mouth was hanging agape. It was what she though it was. But she had no idea how to reply. Hell yeah she wanted it, but how was she supposed to say it without sounding like a total slut or someone who never had decided to nod, that was the easiest form of response.

The slight nod got Zero. He actually hadn't gotten laid for close to a week now. He wanted it. But first, take it slightly slower. He didn't know how she worked yet.

He leaned forward into her and kissed Yuuki lightly, waiting to see her reaction. [Note: they were beside each other on the sofa.I didn't know how to add this into the flow of the story. ] Her eyes widened, not expecting it. But soon enough she relaxed into it, thoroughly enjoying it. In fact, Yuuki enjoyed it enough to make the next move, something Zero thought he would do first. She lightly slid her tongue against Zero's bottom lip, wanting to taste more of him against her tongue. She rarely did this with Kaname, he occasionally resisted, but not in the playful sense. He just didn't want her to do it. Zero was different.

His tongue welcomed her own, massaging hers lightly at first, but wrestling hers after a while, fighting for dominance. He won of course, with much more experience. His tongue slid into her own mouth, tasting her and finding her taste different from many others, but he wanted more of it at the same time. He rarely did, usually it was the woman who wanted him, he just wanted a good time.

By this time they were no longer upright on the sofa. Yuuki was lying down with her eyes closed as Zero kneeled over her. The kiss was quickly becoming more passionate as their tongues playfully wrestled each other. Breaking for air, Yuuki could only stare into Zero's eyes, shocked at what had just happened. But Zero wasn't nearly ready to stop. He barely looked into Yuuki's eyes for a few seconds before starting again, kissing her face and neck as his slender fingers started to roam her body. Yuuki could already feel something hard against her thigh. She loved the feeling that he actually wanted her. She usually wanted Kaname more than he wanted her, he just went along with her wishes. She never did feel the hardness thrusting against her for friction as she did then, she was always the one thrusting against him, making sure he became hard.

But now Zero was kissing her like no one else had, and his deft fingers had already unbuttoned her white blouse and thrown it somewhere in the room. His hips were thrusting against hers ,hard but passionate at the same time. Yuuki loved it. She started meeting his thrusts, she herself wanting more friction, as she ran her fingers though his silver hair, loving how it felt in her hands.

Only thrusting against each other wasn't of them wanted more, and they were both still fully clothed from the waist down. Yuuki quickly tried to unbutton Zero's shirt, wanting to see him and feel him. Impatient, Zero just ripped his shirt away, popping a few buttons. Yuuki stared at the newly revealed skin. Pale,but with perfectly sculpted abs. She ran her fingers along his chest, marvelling at how perfect he seemed to be in every single aspect. In the back of her mind, Yuuki thought of how Zero and Kaname's bodies were so similar but they way she was treated by them so differently. Kaname sometimes took things frustratingly slowly.

The pair started to rub almost vigourously. Zero was sucking on Yuuki's breasts, slightly disappointed by their size. He would have preferred them slightly bigger, but who was to care right now? Zero's arms snaked around Yuuki's chest and unclasped her plain white it away, he quickly latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting her. Yuuki gasped, not expecting Zero to do so. But when she felt him nudging her again, she wanted to do something he would not expect her to do either.

She pushed him away lightly and slid her hand under his pants, looking for the hardness she knew was there. She started rubbing him, unsure of what to do. She never had the chance to try. After so long, this stranger of a day was the only the second person she had, or was going to have a sexual relationship with. Zero let out his first moan, telling her to do harder as his lips started roaming her now less clothed body, occasionally sucking and biting, and rolling his tongue in her belly button.

Yuuki quickly got bored of just rubbing and sucking. She wanted more "action". She unbuttoned Zero's jeans and tried to pull them down. She couldn't. They hung a bit too tightly on his hips for it to be easy. She looked pleadingly at him, and Zero shrugged, quickly pulling them off along with his boxers. He was large, and Yuuki stopped whatever she was doing when she saw him. Zero grinned and said "You like it?" suggestively. Yuuki nodded quickly. "Want a taste?" Another nod. "Get up."

Slightly confused, Yuuki got down from the sofa.

"Kneel."

Yuuki kneeled in front of Zero, finally realizing what he wanted her to do. For once she got what she was denied. Zero wanted her to give him head, and she wanted to try.

"Suck."

Yuuki was unsure what to do but decided to put his length in her mouth she couldn't fit the whole of him in her mouth without wanting to gag.

"Not sure what to do, are you? Relax your throat."

Yuuki tried her best to do so, and managed to slide his entire length into her mouth. She started licking his length, and sliding it in and out her mouth.

For an amateur, she was doing well, and Zero decided to give her a slight reward for it. She was now leaning forward into him, so Zero used his knee to rub against her clit. Yuuki moaned, and Zero could feel it on his length,but not all of it. He pushed his hips forward, making Yuuki have his entire length in her mouth. He rubbed he clit again, and moaned at the same time she did, loving the feeling of her moaning against her mouth.

"Use you teeth.." Zero gasped, already in a state of pleasure quicker than he thought he would be. Was it the lack of sex for the week, or because of how new she was at it.

Yuuki lightly grazed his length with her teeth. She let out most of his length and sucked on its tip, licking away the precum that was on Zero moaned again, Yuuki grinned, now knowing she could actually pleasure a man as she gave head.

**XOXO**

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? I know you hate them, I do too. But I need inspiration for how the lemon should actually be.**

**If there are problems with the story [major typos,story repetition, illegible words, etc], please tell me and i'll change it. But please do tell me exactly what it is, or i might never find it.**

**REVIEW!! The little button is right there, it only takes a few seconds.**

**Constructive comments please!No flames unless its really a total must, but please don't utter rubbish.**

** I'll try to update ASAP, but there's school and homework. If I'm lucky, it'll be sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super sorry for the and projects just came toppling over me. This is REALLY short,something I wrote while taking a break. I hope it isn't THAT bad. i might add on to this,or add another chapter. Review for how the actual lemon should be written please!I STILL need inspiration.**

**XOXO**

Zero came, and Yuuki gladly swallowed whatever came into her mouth. It tasted different,unlike anything she ever had, but she liked it. The fact that it came from the man she had first gave head to made her like it that much fact, Yuuki thought it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

Having found some level of release,Zero decided to give back. Pushing Yuuki upright, he started licking the folds, making her wetter by the minute,and it wasn't just from his saliva. He pushed his tongue in, and Yuuki gasped,not expecting the intrudence. Zero licked at the substance he knew was there, twirling his tongue around, giving more pleasure than Yuuki had ever experienced, without him even entering her. Yuuki moaned loudly,"More,damnit,more."

They both wanted more,but Zero hadn't attained his first goal yet. Orgasm 1, only with the tongue. It challenged his skills to no end, and Zero liked the idea of giving women orgasms without even entering them, especially if they couldn't get the same even with their other partners actually penetrating them.

He thrust his tongue deeper into her,looking for any sensitive spot that could be found with only his found one,it could only reached by pushing his entire tongue in,and made Yuuki gasp and thrust her hips forward for want of smiled,that was good to know,especially if they were going to have more of and swirling his tongue, Zero quickly brought Yuuki to her first first goal was was fun,but he wanted to tell and ask her something once her orgasm subsided.

Yuuki experienced a blinding burst of colours as she screamed the name of the man who had brought her to a mindblowing orgasm with only his tongue. Kaname had never done it. It surprised Yuuki how much she thought of Kaname throughthout this. Did she still love him? Was it a comparison between the only two partners she ever had? What was it?

"Hey, Yuuki, I wanna ask you something,"

" mmm?"

"Have you ever experienced what I have just made you experience with your husband?"

Yuuki shook her head.

"Want more of that kind of pleasure?"

"Yeah..."

"Help me out then,feel it."

Yuuki didn't understand what he meant, but decided to go to the the flow rocked. Zero slid a finger into her and used his thumb to rub against her clit as Yuuki moaned sensually. He added his fingers into her one by one,feeling her pleasure but gradually losing his own. He wasnt getting much out of this right he wanted to enter her and fuck her to the best orgasm she ever had, and would never have with that husband of hers. He slid his fingers out of her pulled her hips towards his length and slammed into her before she could react,hard.

**XOXO**

**Isn't this just short and arent you just pissed off? Yeah, I am at myself too. But due to total writer's block (not that i'm a writer) I have yet to get ideas on how to really continue. I'm thinking of them getting or nearly getting caught by Kaname. Yes?No?**

**Also considering a threesome to take place quite a bit later in the story? Do you want it?**

**This bit came when i saw i review asking to include Kaname,so yeah.**

**Rave, Review, Favourite, Add to Alerts. Tell me what to do next. It only takes a minute or so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not the entire thing yet. I'm really sorry if you wanted it. Nothing is coming to me right reading more fanfics might help. *grins***

**hope you enjoy it anyway and here's the disclaimer.**

**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME,as much as i want it to.**

**XOXO**

Yuuki let out a scream, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't expecting him to penetrate her so soon, so fast, so hard. Didn't he just tell her to feel it? She was expecting a bit more pleasure from him actually,but right now it didn't matter anymore. The sensation she just felt was almost like that when her barrier broke, but with more pleasure. Zero was large and long, and it felt slightly foreign to or not, she loved the feeling, it was pure ecstasy, before he even started thrusting Yuuki pushed her hips to sheath his length completely, marvelling at how she could fit the whole of him in her.

Zero groaned,finally getting a small form of release by entering Yuuki. She hooked her legs around his hips, pushing him further in and thrusting her hips up to feel more of him. By then they were already on the floor, with Yuuki on the ground. Zero leaned forward and kissed Yuuki fiercely, not even letting her fight back with her tongue, wanting to hear her moan. Zero started to pound into her, not letting up with his tongue. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He wanted release, now. The different kinds of sex would come after 's not like she didn't feel pleasure from it. From the sounds Yuuki made, it seemed like she was experiencing better sex than she had ever imagined, even in her wet dreams if she had any. She moaned when Zero's tongue rubbed against hers. She groaned and sometimes let out high pitched screams of his name when he hit her g-spot. She mewled when his hand rubbed her clit in fast circles. She was making more noises than most women Zero had bedded.

Yuuki's back arched, still wanting more of Zero in her. Wanting him to repeatedly ram his length into her g-spot, which made her moan and scream his name. She couldn't believe the sounds coming from her mouth. Zero was only letting out the occasional moan. But right then she no longer wanted to pleasure him as much. This was the best sex she ever had, Kaname rarely hit her g-spot, and even then he rarely continued. Yuuki loved how Zero thrusted into her, it pushed her hips down on the floor when he did, even when she tried to raise them to meet his thrusts. Right then, pleasure belonged to her and scandal belonged to the both of them. It was so wrong, but it felt so damn right, Yuuki would pull Kaname in for a threesome if he were to appear at that very moment no matter how he felt. Mmm, double penetration, she wondered how that might feel. Maybe she should ask that favour from Zero later, she did have a dildo in her nightstand, whether anyone else knew it or not.

Zero rubbed Yuuki's clit furiously, wanting to make her climax faster. He latched his mouth onto her right nipple and sucked on it, swirling it with his tongue and biting it lightly. He placed his lips just above her nipple and sucked again, making sure the mark would stay for a few days, or at least long enough until it was seen by someone else other than himself. Zero grinned, knowing someone would have to answer some questions as to where the lovebite came from. Yuuki gasped, knowing what was just left as a mark on her breast. Kaname couldn't see it, or she would be in trouble. Yuuki dragged her nails along Zero's back, leaving marks she knew would be obvious. She could feel Zero's defined back muscles even with her nails, and decided to get more pleasure on her body from his mouth. She tangled his silver hair in her slender hands and pushed his head closer towards her, prompting him to lick and suck. She no longer cared what marks were left on her, wasn't that what she wanted in the first place?

Yuuki was about to climax and Zero could feel it. Her walls were already starting to clench around him, at the same time heightening his pleasure. He went faster, wanting her to climax but not allowing himself to. He never did. He still wanted as much as possible on just this one shot. He could get hard again,but he wanted to try more positions before he himself climaxed. It tested how long he could last, and how many times he could make his partner climax, and how good his partner was. He didn't like them to climax too fast, there was no adrenaline in that. Too slow and he got bored too, and he would just thrust and stop pleasuring her until she finally climaxed. This girl was doing fine, the rate at which they were going was okay, especially because she was not used to him and the pace he gave. He gave thought as to how he wanted her next. Cowgirl? Double penetrating? That wouldn't work unless she had a dildo, but he couldn't be bothered to ask. Maybe after one more.

Yuuki finally climaxed, screaming out Zero's name at the top of her lungs as she saw a blinding white light at her eyes. Without a doubt, the best sex she ever had, the orgasm could prove it. But Zero wasn't nearly done with her. He slid out of her and pulled her up. Yuuki noticed he was still hard, and didn't seem like he was going to come yet. She looked at him with a questioning look. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, telling her that there was a round 2, and maybe 3 or 4 if she was good.

"Give me a bed. Now."

Yuuki wasn't too sure what Zero had planned but she didn't really care. She didn't care about anything with him, not even if kaname were to walk right in on them right as she orgasmed while screaming zero's name.

" Now, Yuuki, do you want to know how long I can last?"

Yuuki wasn't sure what the question implied, but it sounded like he wanted to let her see how long he could last during sex. By the looks of it, a long time. And a long time meant a lot of sex in the same day. Sure as hell she wanted to know, but didn't answer him. Bedroom first.

Yuuki subconsciously led Zero to her own bedroom, where she felt most at ease. Once there, she pushed herself onto him and they toppled into the large bed. She started kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth before he did. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, but it was Zero who won. Maybe he always did. Not that Yuuki had much of a chance to practice with people anyway.

Winning the battle, Zero quickly slid his tongue away from Yuuki's and pushed her away slightly. Yuuki was startled. Didn't he want more sex? Why push her away?  
"Hey, you got a scarf I can use?"

The first thought that came to Yuuki's mind was that zero was going to tie her to the bedpost. But she was wrong. He did the exact opposite. Zero tied his own hands to the bedpost and fastened the knot. He wanted to play a game. It tested how long he could last and how long she could last.

"I have a game for you. Dare to play?"

"Huh?"

Yuuki wasn't that fast in catching his hint this time, was she? Zero had already made his voice sound more alluring than it already was, but she didn't seem to catch on.

" Wanna test how long the both of us can last?"

Yuuki didn't really understand what he meant. Jeez, she was dense right then. At the totally wrong time too.

" Oh whatever. See here. I got a game for us to play. I'll be tied to the bedpost, and you, well you'll be free to do whatever you want. Rules of the game is, you have to make me come before you do. If you can, you'll get better sex than you just experienced. Or maybe ever will unless it's with me."

Yuuki smiled. How hard could it be? He should be halfway through to cumming, shouldn't he? He just had fast sex with her, right?

Zero chuckled. Like so many other girls, Yuuki probably thought it was easy since they just had sex. The problem was, she didn't know only one person ever won at the game. Him.  
"You can do whatever you want to me. Ride me, suck my balls, kiss me, put lubricant, rub me. Damn you can even use a dildo if you want to. And I won't touch you. At all."

Yuuki grinned. " Sounds like fun."

**XOXO**

**yup i hate myself for such a crappy chapter too.i hope the next will turn out more hardcore,if you will. REVIEW PLEASE!! i'm not getting many.i'll get a chapter up if you get me 25 reviews, unless my brain refuses to churn out anything,for which i will apologize in advance.**

**if there are problems you see, please do say, be it in a review or message. or tell me what to do next? or if my writing style is crappy? right now, anything goes. but nothing unfair please.**


	5. TEMPORARY DISCONTINUATION

**I'm really really really beyond sorry for no updates when i said i would,but nothing's coming to all.i can't even think of something when reading fanfics. plus,exams are coming something comes i'll update like it might be a wait until end OCT. revisions are i still read in spare time. if you want me to include something,still 's still hope left in this pray hard that something comes to me just before i sleep soon,like it always does.**

**

* * *

if you hate me,i don't blame 're not the only one.i just screwed my first you readers havent given up on me! and if the number of hits/number of users who viewed means anything,some people reread this or at least check for updates! i love you readers! really!  
**


End file.
